Pumpkins and Chinese Houseboy
by Set13
Summary: Takes place during the Halloween party. Ash has been trying to get Eiji sick of him, causing them both to be in a bad mood.


Pumpkins and Chinese Houseboy

Made of snippets going all over the place. Whoooo unedited~ Ya know when ya just have lost your give a fucks?

Writing a lot of BF fanfiction lately. NEEDS MORE LOVE

….

Unintentionally, they were the talk of the building.

Everyone who lived in the complex knew that a pretty blonde youth and his Chinese houseboy lived in that apartment. Multiple other boys came in and out, but only those two lived there; no girls were seen ever. There were rumors going around. They knew what a man with a houseboy meant when there was plenty of girls around who could do the same job.

The housewives loved Eiji. He was friendly by nature and just couldn't help talking to them in the supermarket. They regularly invited him over to their apartments for tea or gossip, much to their husband's dismay. They even taught him how to cook some western style meals, that were still unappreciated by Ash.

…

Thanks to his relationship with the local housewives, their apartment received a very big influx of kids on Halloween. This was probably helped out by the fact that Eiji was giving away dollar bills instead of candy.

The housewives supplied him with their extra plastic jack-o-lanterns. Kong and Bones helped set them up all over the apartment. Eiji smiled devilishly at the thought of Ash finding the one in the shower in the morning. He'd jumped a few times himself at the odd places Kong and Bones decided to put them. Served Ash right for keeping him locked up in the apartment all day and night.

Little to say, Ash wasn't pleased when he came home, but Eiji didn't really care. The boy had been pissing him off.

They had fun anyways, drinking much more than would be good for them in the morning. Eiji had never seen Ash drunk, but compared to everyone else, he was tipsy. A little bit clingy, a little bit more forceful. They were watching some cheesy old horror film, no blood, because everyone thought there was enough blood in their everyday lives. Ash sat with his arms around him, and Eiji noticed that when he went to get up off the couch Ash caught him by the elbow and pulled him back down.

Still angry at Ash's earlir behavior, Eiji jerked his arm away, "I am not in danger here. You don't need to hold my hand,"

He went to the kitchen to get more snacks.

Settling back on the couch, Ash wrapped himself around him again. Eiji leaned back against him grudgingly, guarding his bowl of popcorn. The movie was in black and white, something about a woman and alien people running around her house. He watched it in a daze, alcohol slowly wearing off.

Bones asked him if they had horror movies like that back in Japan and made a couple references to Godzilla.

Ash had been stealing popcorn out of his bowl for some time now and it was getting low.

"Get your own,"

"No,"

It was probably meant to be cute. It was probably meant to be flirty. It was probably meant to be their normal banter.

Still in a bad mood Eiji elbowed him hard, and for once, Ash shoved back. Popcorn went spilling and stared. Everyone stared, they knew they would be dead for half the stuff Eiji did.

Eiji stared him down, Ash glared back, meeting the challenge.

"You know you don't scare me,"

"Well I should, you know,"

Eiji laughed, "Why? Because you are scared little kid with a gun?"

"Better than being a grown man who can't take care of himself,"

"I take care of you,"

"You get in the way,"

"I am important to you, so stop pushing me away,"

Ash pulled out his gun and cocked it.

Eiji smiled, mockingly, "I know you won't,"

"And what if I will?"

"Then I know, you are not my Ash."

Ash put the safety back on his gun. He was a little bit drunk, there were better things to do.

"You don't belong here,"

"You know that will not work. I don't listen,"

"Then how do I get rid of you?"

Eiji got up off the couch and started picking up the spilled popcorn, "Why you want to get rid of me?"

"Because it's not safe. You know that. How stupid are you not to know that?"

Eiji lifted his head, "I am not stupid. I know it's not safe, but I want to be with you,"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you,"

"Why do you care about me? Because I know you don't want sex,"

"I want to help my friend, is that not enough?"

"You know, I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do, stop lying,"

"No I don't, now leave!"

"I don't understand you. You say you send me away for my own safety, but I know the danger and I know what I want. I am staying."

"You just are, okay? You're from a different life than I am, and you're not safe here,"

"And I tell you 'I don't care'!" Eiji set the bowl down on a coffee table, getting up next to Ash, gripping his shirt, "I will be here, by your side, do not send me away."

Ash ripped the fingers away from his shirt, throwing Eiji back onto the couch, "This is me sending you away. Go!,"

Eiji wiped the blood where he bit his cheek, daintily checking if anything else had scraped, "I know you are liar, Ash," He got up silently and left for the bedroom, slamming the door.

Kong and Bones apologetically ushered themselves out the door, and Ash was left with an empty living room.

He sat on the couch, head in his hands. Bad movie still playing.

He thought about just sleeping on the couch, he deserved it and it would be easier to sneak out and go meet Arthur, but with all these fucking pumpkins hanging around he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He should sleep some.

An hour or so later he slunk into the bedroom. Eiji was asleep on his bed.

Ash curled up in his own, fluffing his pillow when- "Agh!" a Jack-O-Lantern was staring at him from the nightstand. He jumped back, clutching his pillow, running into another hidden under his messy comforter.

Eiji laughed in his sleep. He had planted these before their fight, but now it was all the more rewarding.

Running into the bookcase, Ash had two more fall on him, shrieking and throwing them away.

And there were nasty pumpkin eyes glaring at him from the windowsill, eyes glowing under Eiji's bed. Slowly, he crept to peek under the bed and unplug the damn thing but was met with yet another one that cackled when he bumped it.

Ok, that was enough.

He jumped into his own bed, curling up so the covers were over his face, trying to think happy thoughts… and he looked up and there was a glowing pumpkin poster tacked above his bed. Goddamnit.

Well, he knew one place there wouldn't be pumpkins… Sitting up, holding his pillow, he debated using it. Fuck it.

He got up and climbed into Eiji's bed.

"Get out, I'm still mad at you,"

"Shoulda thought about that before you booby-trapped my bed with pumpkins," He wrapped an arm around Eiji, nuzzling his neck, "or did you want me to climb into yours?"

"Not when you're being an asshole,"

"So you wanted me here beforehand?"

"No, I think the little girl should sleep in her own bed and stop crying 'I'm scared! I'm scared', "

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I am no worse than you," Turning to face Ash, he mocked "Ohh, do you need me to protect you from scary gourds?"

Ash grumbled, but held the boy closer, "Yes, ….I need you to protect me, so don't leave until the morning,"

He really didn't want Eiji to go, but it was necessary. Maybe, someday, they would meet again.

For right now, he enjoyed the safety of his friend's warm arms

….

Fuck editing it anymore… I feel my writing is getting better, but not great yet.


End file.
